


Beat It

by ParylTeia



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParylTeia/pseuds/ParylTeia
Summary: You have been Agent Whiskey’s handler for the past 5 years. You know all about his charming, flirty ways, and have only been professional to him. When you both get stuck at Statesman waiting for a meeting, he’s surprised to find out that you like to dance and asks you to help him with his moves.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Salsa

“Huh. I’m just realizing now that I don’t know anything aboutcha.” Jack said, fiddling around with a new gadget in your workspace.

You hummed in response to him as you continued your work on the multiple screens in front of you.

He spun around in one of the office chairs. “Hmm. What do ya like to do when you’re not watching me,” he said, raising an eyebrow at you.

You had to wait for a program to run and turned your chair to him. He was leaning back, relaxed, eyes intent on you. His smartglasses were placed on the console and you saw how warm his eyes were for the first time. “Dancing.” You replied and he smiled. “All sorts of types, but I enjoy salsa and hip hop the best.”

“I would’ve never guessed! You’re always sitting down.”

“It is my job,” you replied sarcastically and he grinned.

“How do you like my dancing when you’re watching through the glasses?”

You laughed, “Oh, you’re atrocious. That’s why you have a hard time with targets at clubs. Do they not teach you how to dance in that insane field agent training you guys go through?”

He fake frowned, you knew because he still had a twinkle in his eye. “Maybe you can teach me.” He said, getting a device out and then an almost cacophony melody of congas, claves, maracas and horns started playing out of the speakers you normally used to listen to the mission.

“What, now? Why?” You asked skeptically.

“Come on, I’m bored. We have to wait for Champ to get out of his meeting and we don’t know when he’ll be free.” He said, getting up and rocking back and forth to the music.

You could already feel yourself wanting to move, too.

“Fine, fine. But it’s only to help you get better at your job.” You said, getting up and removing your lab coat and placing it on your chair. You were wearing a dress today, and although it was modest going to your calves, being work appropriate, it would still twirl prettily when you turned.

“Uh huh, uh huh.” He said, moving chairs and tables out of the way. And then looked at you unexpectedly, still rocking back and forth but now holding his fists in front of his pockets and moving them up and down to the beat.

You laughed at his unabashed energy. “You’ve gone to too many line dances, cowboy.” You stood next to him. “Let’s work on footwork, first.”

“Great, I’ve always wanted to learn how to cha-cha.”

“Then why did you put salsa music on?” You smirked at him.

“That’s what I meant, salsa.” He said, grinning back at you. 

You laughed and chose a slower song to play, “So start with your feet side by side. Step forward with your left foot. Bring your right foot up and down, and then step back with your left foot. Uh huh. Now we’ll do it with your right foot stepping back first. Left-right-left. Right-left-right. 1-2-3—5-6-7.” You stepped in motion with him for several 8 counts and then stepped back to see his form. “Who knew you’d be a fast learner in something other than espionage?”

“Hon, I’m a fast learner at everything.” And when he looked up and met your gaze you felt tension in the air and warmth in your stomach. “Are you gonna teach me how to do this with a partner?” He emphasized the last word teasing.

You wanted to cut the tension and you looked away, choosing another song. You then stepped in front of him and he raised his eyebrow at you, back in his trademark stance with his hands in his pockets again. You hoped you weren’t showing your sudden anxiousness, and said “So place one hand on my shoulder, and hold my other hand here.” His rough strong hands were not helping you ease down at all and you felt yourself blush. You hoped he wouldn’t see the redness in your cheeks. “Let’s try together.” Luckily, him stepping on your feet and kicking you in the shin finally helped you out of it as you yelped and stepped away. “Those cowboy boots are tough!”

“Sorry, doll,” he muttered seemingly genuinely and he looked away.

“Uh,” you said, never seeing him not over confident before. You weren’t really sure what to do. “It’s okay. ‘s happened loads of times and everyone has to start somewhere. Let’s try again.” You lost track of time as you helped him with the rhythm. You weren’t really sure when you both found your groove and loosened up again. You also don’t know when he moved his hand to your waist, pulling you closer. You could feel his breath on your cheeks.

The music stopped suddenly, pulling you both out of your reverie, and Champ’s voice came over the speakers, “All right, Whiskey and Y/N. Thanks for bein’ patient. You guys can come see me now.”

You stepped apart from him, feeling your face flush, and went to turn to grab your lab coat and tablet.

“Y/N” Whiskey said, forcing you to look into those captivating eyes again. “Thanks…I, uh, liked that. Maybe we can dance again some time?”


	2. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tequila, Eggsy, and Roxy are back in the States for a visit and you want to go dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided the reader’s character’s handle will be Agent Tonic. I like the idea of having the support staff be mixers and the field agents be liquor. Let’s also pretend there’s a club somewhat near the Stateseman headquarters. I’m also using Google for English and Southern phrases so sorry if it doesn’t sound natural.
> 
> Warnings: Alcohol, suggestive dancing
> 
> Words: 2.3K

You watched the perp get handcuffed through the monitors as if you were the one holding the restraints. “Good work, Whiskey.” You said into the mic. It had been a few weeks since you taught Jack how to dance and everything went back to normal, almost as if it never happened. You’d watch him save diplomats or sweet charm informants and you kept up with your dancing lessons. But you would both talk a bit more to each other during the slow parts of the Mission when it was time to wait.

“Thanks, sugar.” Whiskey drawled. 

You hadn’t talked to him outside of missions and said, “All right, I’m signing off for the night. Have a safe trip back.” 

You turned off the monitors and closed and locked your lab for the night. On your way to the elevator which would take you to the exit hidden in the barreling room, you saw Tequila. “Hey Tequila!” You said cheerfully and then saw two more agents walking behind him. 

“Lancelot! Galahad! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” You ran and hugged each of them. “What are y’all doing here?” 

“We pulled the—how do you bruvs say it—lucky straws and get to be the liaisons this time.” Eggsy replied. 

“I’m glad to see y’all here.” You smiled warmly at them. You have met several Kingsman since the two agencies learned of one another’s existence, but Eggsy and Roxy were definitely your favorites. “Is this your first night here?” They nodded, and you could see their exhaustion. You looked at Tequila, “T, I need to hit the dance floor. Are all y’all free tomorrow night?” 

“Oh man, have I missed the clubs. I mean, pubs are great,” He directed at your English counterparts, “but I could definitely use some dancing too.” Tequila responded enthusiastically. 

“Great. Looks like we could all hit the hay, now. But tomorrow, be ready to rage.” You smiled with a glint in your eye.

The next day passed relatively easily. Ginger Ale asked you to sit in the Statesman/Kingsman meetings and you took notes for her as long as she came out with you guys tonight. She rolled her eyes and said she’d be sitting at the table watching your stuff but would be there. Whiskey arrived midway through the meeting, which surprised you. Usually he liked to stay in whatever city his mission for an extra day to have fun with some of the local women. After the meeting you started walking back to your office to clean up the notes and send off to Ginger.

Whiskey surprised you again as he walked up next to you, “Hey, Tonic. Thanks for the help yesterday.” 

“No problem,” you replied, “it wasn’t any more difficult than our usual missions. You’re the one doing the hard work.” 

“You know I’d be lost as a fart in a fan factory, without ya.” 

You nodded in reply, not really sure what to say. Usually he didn’t acknowledge you outside of the parameters of the mission. You decided on truth, “I’m surprised you’re back relatively early from a mission. Don’t you usually like to get to know the local culture.” You teased the last word at him. 

“I, uhh, yeah.” He stammered again unlike his normal approach with you, “I knew Tequila was comin’ back.” You smiled, Tequila made friends with everyone but Whiskey and him were very tight. “And he said y’all were goin’ out tonight.”

You frowned, “Oh, I’m sorry, did you want to catch up with only him? I can cancel our plans. The club will always be there.” 

“No,” Whiskey said rather urgently, “I was wonderin’ if I could go with y’all?” 

“Oh.” You paused, “Of course you’re welcome to join us. I don’t know if it’s your scene, and I’ll feel bad if you don’t have a good time though. We can go to a bar instead.”

“Nah, don’t change your plans on account o’ me.” You entered your office and looked back up at him, quizzically.

“All right, if you’re sure. I’ll see you later tonight.”

\--

You were finishing your makeup when there was a knock on your door. You opened it to find Ginger Ale, wearing a modest dress that cut off at her knees, flats, and holding a clutch. “You look beautiful, Ging!” you exclaimed, “Well, you always look beautiful, but it’s nice to see you dressed up a bit!” 

“I can’t believe you’re making me go out, Tonic.” She groaned, “I always feel so old when I go out to these things.” 

“You need a break. And to let loose a bit. The nice thing about these places is no one really pays anyone much attention and you can just do what you want.” You walked back into your apartment to finish your matte lip and do a final setting spray. 

“You’re lucky I miss Tequila and wanted to see him.”

“Yeah, that’s why Whiskey’s going too.”   
She turned abruptly at you, “Really? That really doesn’t seem like him.”

“Yeah, it was strange to me too. Asking me if he could come, when he could just…show up without telling me,” you chuckled, “I guess he really misses Tequila.”   
She looked at you skeptically, “Yeah, I’m sure he doesn’t want to re-create the night you two danced.” She teased. 

You froze as you were pulling a dress out of your closet. “I don’t think it’s like that,” you blushed. “He hasn’t talked to me outside of missions since then. And besides, he’s a one night stand kinda guy. That’s not what I’m looking for.” 

“But you have been looking at him it sounds like!” 

“Shaddup and help me into this dress.” She kept giggling as she zipped you into a sleeveless black V-neck dress that hugged your curves in the right places. You grabbed some heels and bandolier and the two of you headed out. 

\--

Each of you got compensated very well for what you did and had all chipped in to get a VIP table. You knew it would be much more comfortable that way for the rest of them as Ginger and Whiskey probably wouldn’t want to dance and Eggsy and Roxy would likely want to take breaks and sit down. You and Tequila had gone to this club loads of times and knew the drill. You were both surprised each other liked to dance and you remembered when you both found out. 

_You were at your lab, standing by a table with some blue prints trying to determine the design flaw with the weaponry you were working on. You finally figured it out and exclaimed “Yes!”_

_Tequila was walking down the hallway when he saw you dance in excitement._

_“Tonic, you like to dance?” Tequila said as he took a detour into your lab._

_You immediately stopped, embarrassed. “Ye-yes, Agent Tequila.”_

_“Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit! I ain’t never seen another Statesman around here who liked to dance!”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I wasn’t just a rodeo clown in my past, Tonic. I’ve also been dancing since I was knee high!”_

_You made an exclamation in excitement again and it quickly turned into a fun impromptu dance battle in your lab._

Since then, he’d become your dance partner when you guys had time. You were generally his wingman, but you two tended to get caught up in the dancing and it could get pretty suggestive. But you had both quickly cleared the air and understood it was all in good fun with no pretenses. 

Whiskey hadn’t arrived yet, but the rest of you all got comfortable at your table and allowed the waitress to serve you each shots from the bottles you had purchased. While the others shared whiskey, you had a whole handle of vodka to yourself. _This could be bad,_ you thought to yourself. _Why can’t someone else like a clear liquor?_ you shook your head and took a couple more shots. You chatted with each other for some minutes and as expected you were the first one on the dance floor. Tequila said he’d join you soon, but he wanted to catch up with everyone for a bit first. 

You found yourself a space on the dance floor and started shaking your hips and moving to the music. The alcohol was kicking in and you started smiling and enjoying yourself. A stranger asked to dance with you and he was cute and didn’t give you any creeps and danced in front of him. After a while you saw Tequila standing up from the table to head to the dance floor and you left the stranger to meet Tequila, Roxy, and Eggsy in a different part of the dance floor closer to the table. You were happy to see Ginger Ale was at least smiling and bobbing her head at the table. The night went on, and at some point you felt someone gazing at you and couldn’t seem to shake it. 

After an hour or so you decided to go back to the table for more vodka. You were surprised to see Jack sitting there, drinking whiskey. You had passed Ginger Ale as she was drunk enough to join the others on the dance floor. “How can you drink that stuff?” He asked you and gave you a look of disgust. 

You shrugged, “I got elevated taste compared to you!” You slurred and laughed. You saw his eyes look up and down your body and realized you were doing the same to him. He was in tight dark jeans, dark shirt, and cowboy boots. He decided to leave his hat at home and you were surprised that you liked his dark hair. 

“You look beautiful.” 

You blushed, thankful for the darkness in the club. “Thanks. You look nice too. I didn’t know you had anything in your closet other than cowboy suits.” 

“Well I’m glad I could prove ya wrong about that, honey.” You held up your glass in a toast and after you clinked your glasses, let the liquid burn your throat. 

You weren’t sure what to do next, but your tired feet won and you took a seat across from him. You poured yourself a vodka soda to sip on and watched the DJ for a bit. She was pretty good and the light show was fun and in time with the music. You didn’t like the awkwardness that settled and said, “So you ever been to one of these before?” 

“Nope, can’t say that I have.”

“How do ya like it?”

He shrugged. “You were right, not really my scene, but not that bad either. It’s a nice change from the usual bars I go to.” You sipped your drink, listening to him. “I like the company too.” You smiled back at him. 

Before the conversation continued, one of your favorite songs started playing, “I love this one! Are you going to dance too? Or stick around here?” 

“You go ahead, darlin’. I haven’t had enough liquid courage to show you how I think you’re supposed to dance to these songs.” You nodded and downed the rest of your drink.

You found the other agents again. Tequila was going all out to the bop. Eggsy was trying to get Roxy to dance more than just moving swaying right and left to the music. “Bruv, you look so hot! So many guys and girls want to dance with you!” Roxy side eyed him. Ginger Ale continued a sway a bit more subdued than Roxy’s. After several songs, you felt someone trying to dance up on you and turned around and said, “No thank you, just dancing with my friends tonight,” but he didn’t leave.

Although you felt the other agents tense and prepare to fight, out of nowhere, Jack appeared and stared the guy down. Jack put his hand on the small of your back and said, “I believe she said no. Now please, leave.” The guy cursed in frustration but left you all alone the remainder of the night. “You okay?” Jack asked after the creep left. 

“Yes, thanks for getting me out of that.” 

“No problem.” You were surprised Jack stayed near you the rest of the night, swaying similar to Roxy and Ginger, entertained by yours, Tequila’s, and Eggsy’s antics. Sometimes Roxy would join in generating a big “OHHHH” from the group. 

The remainder of the night was fun, and you were again surprised when Jack offered to drive you and Ginger back while Tequila took Eggsy and Roxy. After dropping off Ginger, Jack helped you up to your apartment, surprising you yet again for the night. While you changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt removed your makeup, Jack remained in the kitchen, finding water and ibuprofen for you.

“Water for tonight. Hopefully you won’t need the ibuprofen for tomorrow.” 

You smiled, “Thank you, but I probably will.” You drank some water. “Thanks for tonight…for everything. Hope you’ll still take me seriously now that you’ve seen drunk me.” You laughed awkwardly. 

“I always take you seriously.” You both paused again, unsure what to do.

“I’m surprised you let me glam down,” you tried to joke and your drunk self added. “Isn’t this the part of the night where you normally charm girls into sleeping with you?” 

He hummed but didn’t move towards you, “You aren’t just another girl to me, Y/N.” He paused, looking into your eyes and you could tell he was serious. “Drink some more water, and get some rest. Thank you for letting me hang out with you tonight. Good night, Y/N.” He then turned to leave and you heard him reenact your Statesman apartment security before leaving the building.


	3. Line Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack hasn’t taken anyone to this bar before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: some violence, cursing  
> Words: 1.7K

“Extraction point to the right. Straight through the exit. Doors should be opening…now.” You said into the mic in Whiskey’s ear. “You got 3 henchmen coming behind you and 3 more to the left. Your lasso still at 100% charged.”

He used his lasso to cut through 3 of the nearest henchmen behind him and took the third’s gun. He shot down the last 3 and was able to get through the exit. 

“Thanks for getting such a nice ride ready for me, darlin’” Whiskey said, getting aboard a black town car that would take him back to the jet that would take him back to Kentucky. 

“You’re welcome…Jack.” You said shyly. He’d said you could say his name, and you’d been tasting it on your tongue. You saw in a reflective surface that Whiskey smiled when you said his name. 

“What are you doin’ tonight darlin’?” He asked, “Going to that godforsaken club again?” 

You laughed in response, “No, I don’t have plans tonight, actually. It’s a Wednesday.”

“Oh, is it?” Jack replied nonchalantly. “I’ll be back in a few hours. You wanna get a drink with me?” 

You blushed at his question and felt your stomach tighten, “Yes, that sounds…great.” You’d gone out with Jack a few times since Eggsy and Roxy’s last visit. You’d enjoyed each time. Even though you’d worked with him for years, you didn’t know much about each other. You liked being able to greet him when he came back after missions. Debriefing with him didn’t feel like a chore anymore. You liked the way his eyes softened at you, so different than the hardened look he’d give everyone else. You liked that he’d still try to open the door for you and touch the small of your back as you walked ahead of him. You liked the way he called you Darlin’ and Sugar and the other pet names. He called other women that too, almost in passing, but whenever he called you that, he’d have 100% of his attention on you. Maybe 99% since a spy is always aware of his or her surroundings. 

You weren’t really sure what happened either. Normally you’d hear the gossip from Tequila or Vodka or Gin about the adventures and one night stands Whiskey would brag about. But you stopped hearing the gossip since a week before the incident at the club. 

“I’m, uhh, going out with Whiskey again, tonight.” You told Ginger Ale after you shut down your computer station to go work in the lab section of the work area. 

“Has he taken you on a real date yet?” She asked, giving you a dubious look. 

“No, we’re just getting drinks.”

“Uh Huh. I bet he’s taking you to Shitkickers or Saloon.” 

“I know you’ve never been a big fan of his. But…something’s…different. I don’t know why. I’ve seen him sweet talk girls loads of times. It feels more honest this time.”

“Well, be careful. I know he hasn’t slept with anyone else in the past month or so. At least that’s what Tequila’s told me. But that’s still not enough for me to trust him with your heart.” 

“I don’t think it’s that serious, Ging.” You replied, though your heart fluttered to think it might be and you tried to hide your blush from your friend. “I don’t need to be wined and dined,” you continued. “A drink and good company’s great for a date.” 

There was a small explosion on the other side of the lab and Ginger Ale groaned. “I’ve gotta take care of that. Merlin said the compound would be stable. I wonder what went wrong.” She muttered the last part to herself as she walked away. 

\--

Jack picked you up in his Bronco later that night. He was wearing his Statesman black on black suit with his Stetson and cowboy boots. You wore jeans and a top with boots figuring it was casual. 

“So, where we going?” You asked as you slid into his car. 

“You took me to one of your favorite’s, so I’ll take you to one of mine.” He said mysteriously. 

“Okay, I like Shitkickers.”

“I know more places than that!” He said indignantly. 

“Sorry, sorry! That’s the only one I knew you went to. “That and Saloon.”

He shrugged, “I like to keep some happy places away from the work place.”

“Oh. Thanks for taking me.”

“It’s my pleasure, Darlin’” 

He parked outside a bar that did kind of look like Shitkickers from the outside, you thought to yourself. But it was larger and you heard country music playing from   
the inside. An old sign proclaimed it was “Good Times,” and you smiled as Jack led you in. There was a large, albeit old, elevated dance floor in the middle and booths surrounded the dance floor on 3 sides with the bar taking up the last side. There were already some people on the floor dancing to the live music played by a band in a corner. Others were at the bar and booths. You both took a seat at the barside and ordered whiskey. The barkeep looked at you strangely when you ordered a glass of Kingsman scotch, but hey, you had to support your English brothers and sisters.

As you both finished a drink, the music changed and he said, “All right, this is my favorite song. Would you like to dance?” He said as he got up and offered his hand to you. You took it and followed him to the dance floor. You weren’t familiar with all the line dances that he did as if it was as easy as breathing. But you still had fun. He was so different here, relaxed and smiling. It was infectious and found yourself enjoying this more and more. As the night went on the dance floor started getting crowded and he asked if you’d like another drink. 

You took a seat across each other at a booth and a waitress brought you your drinks. 

“Thanks for humorin’ me, Sugar” He said after you two touched your glasses in cheers. 

“It was fun.” You replied with a genuine smile. “I don’t give country music much attention, which I should probably change.” 

“Well you can come with me here anytime you want.”

You blushed, “I’d like that.” 

After chatting about work and what was going on in town, he asked you why you become a handler. You told him you were a handler for a different agency and your previous agent retired from active field duty. He was a loose cannon at times, but enjoyed seeing the world through his eyes nonetheless. As you got to the next part you hesitated, “Promise not to tell Ginger I told you this next part?”

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and you felt yourself wanting to touch the lines between his eyebrows. “Sure, I promise.” 

“I’m keeping you to it.” You said seriously and continued, “She was tired of watching you fumbling around ladies’ parts when you had to use the micro condom trackers.” 

“Aww, I’m gonna kill Ging—“ He said in an outburst of anger.

“No, don’t, she’s my best friend. And you got way better after I told you what to do the next time. And I finally got the techs to develop a tracking gel that didn’t have to violate like that anymore. Dear god, how did they discover nanites for alpha gel, but not tracking.” You should your head. 

He still looked embarrassed and mad, and you reassured him by reaching your hand out and holding his. “It’s fine, I’m sorry I told you.” You wanted to make him smile, “Remember that brunette we tracked a few months after I started working with you? You left her gasping for more.”

He chuckled at that, “Yeah, that was hot.” 

You nodded, “She was really pretty.” 

His thumb caressed your hand, “Not that, you whispering in my mic telling me what to do.” 

You blushed, “I…I just said what feels good to me and listened to how she was reacting.” 

His eyes darkened at you and you felt your blush grow deeper. He brought your hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle in turn. You shivered at his touch felt a warmth in your belly. “You wanna get outta here?” He asked, keeping his eyes locked with yours. 

“Y-yeah,” you said breathlessly. The man hadn’t even kissed you properly yet and you were a mess. He held his hand out and you took it, following him back to his Bronco. You leaned your back to the car and he stood in front of you, close. Your heart was beating fast and your chest rising up and down.

He stared at you under the moonlight and whispered, “You’re so beautiful, Y/N,” And leaned into you. You closed the distance to his lips and moaned when his touched yours. He nudged forward and you opened your stance to let him closer to you. This kiss deepened as he wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped yours around his shoulders. He moved from your lips to kiss your cheeks and then left a trail of kisses down your neck. You moaned at the sensation. His lips were soft and his mustache prickled leaving a delicious feeling. He pulled away slowly and searched your eyes, “I…I know you know about my past…but this isn’t—wouldn’t—be a one night stand for me. I…like you, Y/N.” 

“I like you too,” You replied shyly. “But I’ve been used before…I don’t want to be used again.” You said the last part a bit firmer. 

He kept searching your eyes, and thumbed your face, “How about we take this slow? You’ll have to show me how that goes though, I’m ashamed to say.” 

You nodded, “I’d like that.” 

He kissed you softly one more time and then opened the passenger door for you. You slid in and he came back around the driver’s seat. After he pulled out of the parking lot, he held your hand with his free hand, looking at you every once in a while. He dropped you off at your apartment again, and after sharing another passionate kiss that made you rethink your agreement to go slow, said, “Good night, Darlin’” 

You smiled at each other and you replied, “Good night, Jack.” And his smile grew wider.


	4. Foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the reader have to decide if they want other agents to know about their relationship before a big event between Kingsman and Statesman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos everyone! I’m still going with the dancing themed chapters as Foxy is a type of slow dance :) Let’s also pretend jet lag doesn’t exist, or at least the agents are really good at not having it.

“Thank you for the cookies, Darlin.’” Whiskey said as he was waiting for a chance to place the tracking gel on the target. He was sitting at an outside bar, pretending to check out the food menu. You had baked him macadamia nut cookies, his favorite, and placed them on his plane before he left for the current mission in Buenos Aires. 

“You’re welcome,” You smiled into the mic. You were also watching the target through Whiskey’s glasses as well as the security cameras you had tapped into. “I know it’s your favorite.”

“You remembered that?”   
“Looks like the target is done meeting with his client.” You watched as Whiskey got up to move. “Of course…Honey.” You added the last endearment shyly. You weren’t very comfortable with it, and would rather say his name. But you couldn’t risk it on a mission and wanted to call him something more special than just his codename. 

Whiskey pulled out his Statesman lip balm and rubbed some of the tracking gel on his index finger. He bumped into the target, rubbing the tracking gel on him, while saying “Lo siento, señor.” And tipped his cowboy hat to him. Although it was called a gel, targets really couldn’t feel it. 

“All right…good job. GPS, audio, and translation live. Time for the fun part of waiting.” You said sarcastically into the mic. 

“The slow part is much better now that we actually talk.” Whiskey said as started walking to a Statesman safe house.   
You felt embarrassed, “Sorry I treated you coldly this whole time…I knew you slept around a lot and I didn’t want to get attached to you. Otherwise I’d fall for your charm and good looks.”

He smiled at your compliment but said, “No, Darlin’, I’m the one that should be apologizing. I didn’t really think of you more than a handler, a tool to complete a mission. And I’m sorry I wasn’t ready for this for so many years. I know this sounds weird, but I had more growin’ up to do.” 

“I know what you mean,” you said. “I’m just glad we’re both ready to try this at the same time.” You paused and added, “And I’m attached to you now.”

His glasses showed you he arrived at the safe house as he placed his palm on a scanner and a hidden door in an alleyway opened up. It was small but had all the required tech for the mission. You watched as Whiskey set up one of the computers so that he could also listen and watch the location of the target, as well as turn on the camera. “What are you gonna do now?” He asked you as he settled in to one of the chairs and the videochat feature opened on both your screens. 

You took in his attractive face, mustache groomed per usual but with scruff around his jaw. You wished the cameras could better translate the warmth of his eyes. “Ginger asked me to work on a missile alarm and deflector. She’s been quite obsessed with security lately. I think we have a good system, but she’s right. We can always make it better.”

“All right, I’ll let you focus on that. I need to make sure my weapons are in order.” 

“Can we keep our comms on?”

“Sure, Sugar.” You both continued your tasks, and you enjoyed listening to Whiskey humming as he checked his equipment and cleaned his weapons. You’d glance at his monitor every once in a while, just to see him. Your gaze would last a little longer when he was bending over a work table, giving you a great view of his backside. Thank goodness no one was there to see you ogling him.

You were listening to the target and it was several hours until he started discussing his business with a dangerous associate. You stopped working on calculations and focused on the target. The next time they were to move would be in a few days. “Sounds like we have some time before they move again. Do you want to come home or stay out there?”

“Ugh, I miss you so much,” Whiskey answered, “but I should probably stay out here in case they change their mind or something else happens.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” You said, trying not your disappointment show. “We can’t let us get in the way of our jobs.” He nodded, solemnly. “I miss you too. Are you going to get me anything while you’re there?” You teased at the end.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” He replied and winked at you through the camera. 

It had become sort of a ritual for you two now. You would bake and leave him treats on the plane or sent to his lodging on a mission and he would come back with a trinket or toy from wherever the mission was. It surprised you at first. He came back with a delicate glasswork from Murano after finishing a mission stopping an assassination attempt in Venice. He showed it to you and you hung it up in your bedroom window, watching it sparkle in the sunlight, thinking of him whenever you saw it. He’d repeat this with items made by the locals. Soon you’d need to buy shelves dedicated for his gifts. You learned he had a thing for sweets, but not really chocolate. A carrot cake cupcake with cream cheese frosting was finished before the plane took off, while it took him a few days to finish some brownies you baked for him. Either way it always put a smile on your face and a tug in your stomach when he enjoyed your treats. 

You grinned back at him. “You don’t need to get me anything. I don’t want to distract you from the mission.”

“Darlin, you must doubt my skills as a spy if you think I can’t do both.” He teased back. “I like getting things for you. I love the way you smile when you see them. Your smile is so bright, Sugar, I’ll do anything and everything I can to be the one to put it on your face.” 

“You know you make me smile just by being there.” You said, smiling at the camera. He smiled and tipped his hat to you in return. You looked at the time and said, “I hate to sign off, but I have lessons in half an hour.” 

“What will you be dancing today?” 

“Hip hop.” You answered promptly, “We’re learning a routine to a mix of Doja Cat, Nicki Minaj, and Cardi B.” 

He made a noise from the back of his throat, “Mmm, Darlin,’ I don’t know what those things are, but I do wish you would wear glasses and then I could see you in the mirror. I love watching the way your body moves.” 

“Well they’re working on contact lenses.” You replied cheekily. “But you know support staff isn’t supposed to be using the tools meant for field agents. Especially outside of a mission.” 

“We can be naughty.” He winked again and smiled seductively. “No one will know.” 

You groaned, “Well it’s too bad glasses will fall off when I flip my hair. Maybe I’ll send you the video we take that we use to practice with later. Good night, Babe. I’ll sign on early tomorrow. Call me immediately if there’s any activity tonight.” 

“I will Darlin,’” He said back, “Have a good night.” 

\--

The rest of the mission was a success. You assisted Whiskey in thwarting the target’s sale of strong illegal drugs, and he was able to swipe a hard drive of the recipe, list of clients, and smugglers. You’d be able to take down the whole operation before it became a market that was too late to stop. 

He gave you the hard drive when he got back to headquarters. “I hope I’ll be able to dismantle everything remotely.” You said.

“I know you can do it,” Whiskey said, “But I’m here if you need anything out there.” You nodded and started staring at the hard drive when he continued, “I got you something too.” You smiled that smile he loved, “Guess what it is.”

You thought about it, “A magnet? Key chain?” 

He frowned, “You know I try to get you something better than those types of souvenirs.” He took the hard drive out of your hands and put a soft brown wallet in its place. 

You touched it gently, “Oh, Jack…this is lovely.” It was soft and hand made. The craftsmanship was exquisite. “Is this carpincho leather? 

“Yes it is, Darlin.’” 

“Thank you so much.” You got up from your chair and kissed him softly on his lips. He wrapped his arms around you and you mirrored his movements. Before it could get too heated, you gently pulled back and whispered, “Are you ready for the meeting?” He nodded, still staring in your eyes intently. You thought his focus was so intense that you would burn. “You should get going.” 

He frowned, holding your hips when you tried to step back, “It’s a shame they don’t let more of the support staff than Ginger Ale in on them.” 

You shrugged. “I get to listen in. You better go before you’re late.” He squeezed your hips and kissed you quickly before heading to the large sunlit room at the top of the bottle shaped headquarters.

“All right,” you heard Champ say. You actually saw him at the head of the meeting table where he met with the Statesman field agents as Whiskey turned on the video option on his glasses. 

You shook your head, “Jack, you didn’t have to do that.” He hummed quietly in response. 

You saw that Whiskey, Tequila, Ginger, and Merlin attended in person and the rest of the agents were virtual. Champ had the agents go around the table to debrief each other on the missions they were on or just completed. Jack gave a short summary of his work in Buenos Aires, and you touched the wallet gingerly as he did. Each agent had something interesting and dangerous they were working on. 

After Vodka summarized his progress on tracking an arms dealer, Champ rubbed his hands together and said, “Now that we’ve taken care of work business, let’s get to the real exciting work.”

Ginger picked up from that cue, “Usually we have our annual party as a way for all the agents to hang out with one another and let off some steam.”

Merlin continued, “But Kingsman is honored to be invited to this year’s event.” All the field agents went slack jawed at the announcement.

“Merlin and I have been working to plan this year’s Statesman-Kingsman Gala. Where agents loyal to either agency can meet and connect.” 

“Security will be of the utmost most importance here. We’ll be taking shifts so that everyone can enjoy themselves. Right now, there aren’t any active missions, but we’ll have to monitor that. Hopefully there can be peace around the world for one night.” 

Merlin and Ginger Ale were barely able to get the rest of the information out as the room started buzzing with excitement. 

\--

“So do you want to be my date to the gala?” Whiskey asked as he leaned over you at your desk the next day. 

You looked up at him and said, “I wasn’t aware we were supposed to be bringing dates.” 

He shrugged and held your hand in his, “No one said we couldn’t.” 

You were glad Jack had closed the door to your lab when he walked in after the meeting. 

“Have you told anyone about…us?” 

He clenched his jaw nervously and his grip tightened briefly, “No…have you?”

“Ginger thinks we go out every once in a while, but she thinks it’s more casual…do you want people to know about us, this?”

His eyebrows furrowed as he thought, but replied, “Yes, Darlin’, I would. What do you think?” 

You beamed, “Yeah, that’d be great. And yes, I’ll be your date…Do you think Champ will be mad?”

“There’s only a rule that we can’t date outside the agency.” He rubbed your hand with his thumb. “I think it’ll be fine. The whole reason our agencies exist is to screw bureaucracy.” 

You nodded, “And it’s obvious that Merlin and Ginger Ale are dating.” 

He dropped your hand in shock, “What?” 

You stared at him flatly, “You didn’t know? You’re a spy!”

“When I’m around, I focus on you, not them, Darlin.’” You blushed. 

\--

You and Whiskey got early, but separate, security shifts, so you wouldn’t see him until the Gala. At least you’d get to enjoy yourself to the end of the night.

Both agencies were small in order to keep the secrecy, so there was only about 100 people at the Gala. It was different than previous years where everyone just got shitfaced at Shitkickers. The event was being held in the underground hanger. Planes, automobiles, and other vehicles were temporarily moved to other hangers. You’d never seen the utilitarian space so beautiful. Uplights colored the walls a soft blue, tables were decorated and placed around a dance floor and you could smell delicious smells wafting through the air from the kitchen. 

Your shift ended earlier than Whiskey’s so you changed into your floor length dress, curled your hair, donned a necklace and earrings, and entered the Gala. Sure enough, Merlin and Ginger Ale were tied at the hip whenever you saw them around, and it was no different at the event.

“Gallahad, Lancelot!” You said as you looked elsewhere and saw Eggsy and Roxy. “It’s good to see you!” 

They laughed and greeted you back, “Doesn’t look like the music is going to be the same as last time, eh?” Eggsy was wearing a bespoke suit as usual, but Roxy was also wearing a floor length gown, her hair swept into a side chignon. Eggsy showed you pictures of his sister, Daisy. She was growing up so fast. Roxy had gotten back into archery and was chatting about how either agency could make arrows with special features where they could explode or release a smoke bomb. As the night moved along, they introduced you to some Kingsman agents and you introduced them to Vodka, Gin, Coke, and Lemonade. You later saw and remembered Percival and Bedivere and joined them in conversation, laughing at their antics in the field always trying to blow something up even when it didn’t need an explosion. 

Whiskey made an appearance later, talking with Tequila and Harry Hart, the Arthur of Kingsman. He looked more handsome than usual, and you couldn’t believe that was possible. He was wearing a suit and tie that was well fitted to him, showing off his body, but of course didn’t give up his cowboy boots and Stetson. You slipped your arm into his without breaking the conversation. You saw Tequila and Harry eye the contact, but they said nothing.   
Since the Statesman were holding this event, of course barbecue was served. The British agents were a bit confused but ended up enjoying the food. They were a little horrified at eating ribs and chicken with their hands and opted to use a fork and knife. _Ever the gentlemen_ you thought to yourself.

After dinner, Whiskey got up and offered you his hand, “May I have this dance?” It reminded you of the night you had at Good Times and the kiss you shared outside the establishment. A slow song was playing. Harry and Eggsy, and Merlin and Ginger were already on the dance floor, as well as other agents who had partnered up with someone. Jack placed one hand on your hip and the other lifted. It reminded you of the start of this, teaching him salsa and getting lost in his arms. “Whatcha thinkin’ about, Darlin?” He whispered into your ear. 

“The first time we danced,” You said back.

He was much more comfortable with this style, as you followed his lead. “I’m better at this, aren’t I?” 

You giggled and said, “Yes,” resting your head on his chest. His hand around your hip moved to small of your back as you fitted yourself next to him. At the end of the song he dipped his head down and kissed you. 

You had taken a break after several dances as Whiskey got more drinks, a vodka tonic for you and his namesake for him. Apparently Ginger Ale and Merlin remembered what it was like to be separate entities, as she slid into the seat next to you.

“So, you and Whiskey?” She said, “More than just casual, I see.” 

“Just like you and Merlin.” You responded smoothly.

She blushed, “Yeah, all right. You got me there. He’s just so handsome.” She sighed, “And that brain of his.” 

You shook your head at her, “You’re no better than us.” 

Merlin and Whiskey came back with drinks and sat down. 

“Champ said it’s fine.” Whiskey said and took a sip from his glass.

“He did?” You said, somewhat incredulously. 

“Well. He said, “Don’t let it get in the way of the job, Jack. And don’t you dare hurt Tonic.” Which is pretty much the same thing.”   
You smiled at him and heard Ginger Ale respond, “He said something similar when he found out about Merlin and me, too.”


	5. Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to go undercover as a dancer since you’re the only one in all of Kingsman and Statesman that can complete this mission. Jack tells Ginger Ale why he keeps voting against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to get writer’s block so I’m not sure when I’ll update this next. Also, I’ve never attended the event in this chapter so sorry if it’s not accurate.

You were sitting to Champ’s right in his sunlit office on the top of the bottle shaped headquarters. You unlocked your tablet and said, “You wanted to see me, Champ?”

“We need you to go into the field for the next mission.” Champ responded.

“What do you mean? Like wait in a van outside?” You started taking notes using a stylus

“No, you’re going undercover.” 

You paused. “What? Did I hear you right?”

“Yes, you’re going undercover.” He said, seriously

You placed the stylus down and frowned, “Champ, I’m a support person, not a field person.”

“We’ve been trying to detain the leader of this underground operation for almost two years now. Tequila’s been tracking him and gotten some of his senior leaders in past missions. However, they soon get replaced and we don’t make a dent in his operation. They only thing left to do is cut the operation off at his head.” Champ pressed a button the remote and a picture of a handsome man in his 40s, who had dark brown skin, curly dark hair, and somewhat groomed facial hair which added to his rugged expression. Tequila learned from a previous capture that the boss only appears outside at these dance events. I think they’re called tango marathons. He only goes to a couple a year. Only experienced dancers are welcomed and he only dances with the best of them. You’re the only one in this whole agency—and Kingsman—that can do this. You’re the only one who’s competed professionally.” Champ shook his head, “Quirky, evil, rich, folk types.”

“Can’t Tequila just like tag him in the crowd?” You said, nervousness bubbling inside you.

“The only person he lets get close to him is his dance partners.” You groaned in defeat. Champ continued, “Tequila will be your backup and protection.” 

“Wouldn’t Whiskey be a better choice? We’ve worked directly together for over 5 years.” You tried to say it professionally, but it came out in a pleading voice.

“Maybe.” Champ responded. “But you will be getting close to the target, and well, given that Whiskey doesn’t like to share what’s his, I don’t think he could not keep it personal.” You were surprised by this, and disappointed. “I know you’d rather have him there, sweetheart, and I know he’d rather be there. He’s usually a level headed agent, and he never shows it, but he feels so deeply and with his whole being. I don’t think he’d be able to put his feelings aside seeing you dance with another man.”  
You opened your mouth to argue, closed it again, unsure of yourself. You’d let your coworkers know you’re in a relationship together, but you didn’t think Jack felt so strongly that it’d get in the way of a mission. But you knew how hard it was to see something through the screen and not be able to do anything. And Whiskey would never sit on the sidelines waiting if he could go in there and do it himself. 

Champ pulled you from your reverie, “Agent Whiskey can watch from headquarters. He was not happy when I told him, but he understands. And he trusts Tequila and yourself to keep you safe.” He paused and put his arm on your shoulder. “I know this is hard and you don’t want to do this. But you’re the only one who can.” 

You held Champ’s gaze and nodded. “When is the mission?”

Champ nodded, and removed his hand to start bringing information on the screen that usually showed Statesman’s stock prices. “It’s in 5 days. Maratona Tango Piccante on the west coast of Italy. We wish we could’ve given you more warning, but Tequila only recently got the information.”

\--

You sighed, “I can’t believe I have to do this, Ginger.” You lamented to your friend later at her desk. 

She pursed her lips and responded curtly, “me too.” 

You looked over, “I’m sorry, Ging. I know you wish you were out there. I wish we could switch places.” 

“Me too.” She said roughly. You were going to tell her how nervous you were about this mission, how scared that you would be the reason that the mob boss got away, and how you didn’t think you were a good enough dancer to get near the target, but your words died in your throat when you saw Ginger Ale about to speak again. “Do you think you could…ask Whiskey why he won’t vote me in as a field agent?”

“I—what?” You responded, shocked. You hadn’t really asked her about Merlin before and she’s never asked about Jack. You both listened to each other and talked about your own feelings, but never asked something like this before. 

“You’re dating him. Maybe he’ll actually talk to you. I’m not asking you to change his mind.” She muttered after, “But I wouldn’t mind that either.” 

You groaned again. This was not your day. You mumbled something and left her lab.

\--

“How you feelin, Darlin’?” Jack asked you that night. He had let himself into your apartment and you were sitting on your couch watching videos of tango dance marathons. You were to attend one yourself, undercover. You grunted in response and he laughed quietly. “That well, huh? I see you already skipped the wine and went straight to liquor.” He sipped your gin and tonic, “A double too?” He looked at you, eyebrows creased in concern. “Do you want me to find a different way to get this guy? There’s probably another way.” 

He took a seat next to you and you shook your head, “Thanks, Jack. But I tried looking for another way all day. Well, outside of trying to vent to Ginger Ale.” You huffed. “There’s no other way, unless we want to wait months to see if he’ll surface for the holidays.” 

Jack nodded. “Usually you feel better after talking with Ginger. What happened?” 

_Crap._ You thought internally. You were planning on waiting to bring that up. _Damn you drunk Y/N._

“Uhh you’ll probably get mad.” He raised an eyebrow in response. You sighed, “I was trying to talk about how nervous I am, and then she turned it around and made it about herself. I know she’s frustrated about her situation, but, I just wanted a few minutes to complain.” You heaved one last sigh as Jack waited patiently for you to continue, “She wanted me to ask you why you keep voting against her as a field agent.” You saw his nostrils flare in anger. You continued on, “I’m sorry. I know that’s between you Ginger. But I didn’t want to lie to you.” You placed your hand on his. “You don’t have to tell me. I know you both don’t really get along.”   
Jack nodded and took a bigger gulp of your drink and winced. “That really is awful.” You pouted at his review of your drink. “Sorry you got pulled into our little feud, Sugar. Ginger Ale’s great at what she does. I just don’t think she has the attitude and personality to be out there. Sometimes you have to make hard decisions. You can’t always save everyone. You don’t always have the time to weigh the pros and cons of every scenario, you just have to do what feels right to you and deal with the consequences.” You nodded, listening to him. “But you don’t have to tell her, Sugar. I’ll talk with her myself. We’ll get it sorted out. You just do what you need to prep for this.” He said, gesturing to the TV. “Sorry I’m not good enough to practice with you.” He said, getting up “I can still do this though.” He smiled and did the salsa basic step you taught him months ago.

“You remembered!” You exclaimed excitedly. 

“Of course, Darlin.’ I hope we can do it again some time. You want to vent about it now?” 

You told him all of your insecurities and he listened dutifully, and he let you know how frustrated he was at not being able to support you in the field. “If I had my druthers, I’d be out there with you.” He sighed, holding you and kissing you softly, “But Champ is right,” He tucked your hair behind your ear, “I’ll probably incapacitate the first person you dance with.” 

“You’d really jeopardize the mission?” You asked him, shyly, drawing patterns on his chest over his T-shirt. 

“Hon, I’m a professional out there knowing your safe here at headquarters.” He shook his head, “But you, out there? I’d be pulling you out of there and into my arms as soon as I see you step onto that dance floor.” 

You blushed, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? For what, Darlin’? Being the best part of my life? Being sunshine and light in the darkness I face every day?” He shook his head again, “I probably should apologize for being so protective.”

You shrugged, “It’s…nice. To be cared for like this.” You sighed into his touch, “You know I’ll only be thinking of you as my dance partner out there.”

“You’ll do great and you’ll be safe out there.” He kissed you on the lips.

\--

 _You’re just a dancer, just a dancer._ You thought to yourself as you entered the hotel. It was a gorgeous hotel that had a beach front, large pools, luxurious rooms, and most importantly, large big event areas that were currently being turned into dance areas. Tequila had gathered intel that there would be spies all over the area starting at the airport, so you would be taking a commercial plane in and only talking to Tequila as needed. You checked into the hotel and got the keys to the room. 

You unlocked the door and entered the room, and saw there was a couple gadgets and note on the bed. You read the note first 

_Tonic, I trust you know how to use these. –T_

The note was next to a small ear bud that blended into your skin color and lip stick that housed the tracking gel. You had discussed with Whiskey and Tequila as you prepped for the mission that you wouldn’t be wearing any other gadgets or weapons since you wouldn’t be able to hide them in your fitted dresses that had long slits showing your legs. You’d also agreed that Tequila should handle moving any tech you did need since he was used to traveling around with all the Statesman technology. You smiled and placed the ear bud into your ear, tapping a button that activated the coms. “Hey T. Thanks for the welcome gifts.”   
You heard Tequila on the other end, “No problem, Tonic. You feeling ready?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Tequila chuckled at your admission. 

“You’ll do great. Whiskey tells me your dancing is as all get out.” You blushed at that compliment, “First round starts at 2PM tomorrow, so get some rest. As we discussed, I’ll be under cover as a security guard, so don’t acknowledge me even if you see me. Check the picture on your phone to remember what the target looks like. He’ll be in the VIP area so you’ll have to dance and flirt your way there to him. He doesn’t seem to trust anyone who already has a VIP entry. You just have to put the nanite tracking gel on him and get out of there. Code word if something happens to either of us is and we need to abort mission suddenly is “skedaddle.” Don’t forget to put some tracking gel on tonight or tomorrow before the mission starts in case anything happens.”  
You nodded, “Sounds good, Tequila.” You remembered all this, but knew Tequila was just being thorough. 

“10-4. Keep your coms on as much as you can in case we need to update one another.” 

“Got it.” You heard Tequila go silent but knew he would respond as soon as possible if you called for him.   
Instead you pulled your Statesman encrypted phone out and video-called Whiskey and started unpacking. 

“Hey Darlin,” He said as he answered, lighting up as he saw you on his end. 

“Hi, honey.” You replied warmly.

“How was the trip?”

“Ugh, long. I don’t know how you do this, especially so frequently.” You groaned. 

He shrugged, “It takes a while to get used to.” You hummed in agreement, and Jack continued “So I talked to Ginger Ale.”

You looked up from ironing your dresses and said, “You didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to, Darling. You don’t deserve to get caught in the cross fire between me and Ginger.”

“Thanks, honey…How did it go?” 

He told you of their interaction: 

_Jack knocked and entered Ginger Ale’s minimalist lab when she said it was okay to come in. He asked if she had some time to chat and at her nod continued, “Please don’t ask Y/N to get in the middle of our feud again. That’s not a great place to put her in and she deserves better. I know you two are close friends and I don’t want to get in the way of that” Ginger Ale pursed her lips and nodded. “I’ll be honest with you, Ginger Ale, if you really want to know why I vote against you. And I’m sorry I never told you why before. Do you really want to know?” Ginger Ale tensed and nodded. “I think you’re a great scientist, doctor, and jack of all trades here. I really do. I just don’t think you have the personality to make split decisions in the field. I remember when you were my handler, before Y/N,” And Jack had to try really hard not to say what you told him at Good Times, “and it took you several moments to make decisions at times. We got lucky during those missions, but we almost lost way too many targets. You’re here, with all these computers, able to calculate probabilities and outcomes. When you’re out there in the field, you have to make a decision, the best with what you have, and live with the outcome. I’ve seen you get worked up about failed experiments and tools here. It’s okay to be frustrated and angry—but could you deal with the feelings that happen when you fail a mission? When the innocent die? When the person you were supposed to protect, a leader or renowned scientist gets murdered in front of you because you weren’t there in time? It’s different out there, away from the computers. You don’t get the luxury to step away from the desk. You have to complete the mission.”_

_Ginger Ale stared several moments at Jack. “Thank you for being honest with me. But I know what it’s like to live with hard and sometimes wrong decisions, Jack. It’s been my fault when I’ve told an agent to do one thing and they or innocents get hurt. You don’t get to tell me how I feel or judge me by my emotions. I know I’d be damn good out there, you just can’t see it yourself.”_

_Jack nodded slowly. “Maybe there’s an in-between. You do a couple missions as Ginger Ale or go through the training as a candidate next time there’s an opening.”_

_Ginger Ale nodded back, still a little edgy. “Okay.”_

“Wow, Thanks for talking with her,” You said after Jack was finished. 

“No need to thank me. It wasn’t fair to put you in that position. How are you feeling?”

“Nervous, but ready.” You replied. “I just can’t wait for this to be done and back in your arms.” 

“I can’t wait for that either, sweetheart.” You finished chatting with Jack and putting your dresses away. You applied nanite gel to your wrist and watched it quickly dissolve into your skin before going to bed.” 

\--

The mission went relatively smoothly. Your cover was a civilian with a modest income who splurged to attend this marathon. You danced with several partners, flashing your smile and showing off your skills as a dancer. Every once in a while you’d see Tequila in your periphery, scanning the crowd as a guard, wearing his Statesman glasses so that it would show the feed to Ginger Ale and Whiskey back at headquarters. 

You had just ended a song when you felt someone tap you on your shoulder. You turned around in surprise to see someone in a black on black suit. “Vuoi andare nell'area VIP?” 

You giggled back, “I’m sorry, I don’t speak Italian,” Blinking at him from underneath your large fake eyelashes.

“Would you like to go to the VIP area?” He said back without missing a beat. 

“Oh my god, me!” You exclaimed in feigned dramatic excitement. 

“Come with me.” He said, putting his hand on the small of your back and helping you push through the crowded areas off the side of the dance floor.

“Thank you! I mean, Grazie!” You said happily when you entered the VIP area and was given another bracelet so that you wouldn’t get kicked out. You could immediately feel more eyes on you and you knew that the mob boss had gotten several women to this area and was now taking his pick of who he thought the best was. You internally gagged as you felt like a show pony and instead went to get a drink at the bar to rest your feet again before getting back on the dance floor. You pretended to look around in wonder at the area and how upscale it was compared to the rest of the dance areas. You sipped your drink slowly, not wanting to get drunk, and flirted with the men near you. You hoped Tequila and the security cameras couldn’t see you. You didn’t think Whiskey would be very happy seeing you touching other men’s shoulder’s, whispering into other men’s ears, or laughing at their bad jokes. 

You made it to the dance floor and really had to step up your game. You were glad for the quick break you took because the music was faster and the dancers had much more expertise. After a handful of dances, the same man who tapped your shoulder earlier came up to you and said, “My employer would like to dance with you.” 

“Hmm?” You said, pretending to be swept up in the hype of the event, “Oh sure!” He guided you to a secluded area of the area, with several more guards around. You pretended not to realize they were guards and flashed them each a smile as if they were other participants of the event. The guard led you to a velvet booth and you saw the target sipping liquid amber from a scotch glass. He eyed you, looking you up from head to toe, smiling seductively. Your stomach clenched internally in disgust but you smiled outwardly “Hi! You must be this guy’s employer!” You said, cheerfully in the clearly tense area. 

“Indeed I am,” He said, beckoning you with his hand. “Come, sit with me, have a drink before we dance.” 

“I’d love to.” You said, moving to sit next to him, but he pulled you into his lap. You pretended to love his forward actions, trailing your finger down to his chest. You hoped that your drink was not spiked but couldn’t figure out a way to get out of drinking it without appeasing him. 

“You are lovely,” he murmured in your ear, “Let me see how your body moves with mine.” 

“Mmm,” you replied, “let me freshen up first please, you said, winking at him.” 

You went to the rest room and pulled your lipstick out from your cleavage and wiped a bit on your palm, before walking back to the target. You were able to place the tracking gel on his hand when he placed it on yours. Tequila wasn’t wrong. He was a master dancer and moved smoothly. However he was much more aggressive than the previous partners you’d had that day and night. He’d squeeze your ass roughly as you wrapped your leg around him. He’d kiss your neck when he dipped you, and stare at your lips when he held you. Now you just had to figure out how to get away from this creep and back to Jack. You pretended your legs got tangled together and fell. “Shit!” You hoped your plan would work and you hadn’t sprained anything. Luckily your gut was right. The target rolled his eyes and left you, looking for the next woman he had in line. A security guard came and helped you up, your right ankle in pain and hopped on your left leg, the guard carrying your weight. “Grazie,” you said to him. 

Tequila met you and the guard and said, “La porterò nella tenda medica.” And then took your weight from the other guard. “I told him I’d take you to the medical tent.” He said in English to you. 

“Thank you.” You said. In case there were spies still watching you, Tequila did take you to the medical tent and “back to work” as a security guard. It turns out you did sprain your ankle, and got it wrapped and iced. You got some crutches and went back to your room. You let a breath out as you laid in bed, propping your ankle up on some pillows. You wouldn’t be able to relax until you were back home. 

\--

As soon as you got off the plane, Jack pulled you into his arms and kissed you deeply. You pulled slightly back and said, “Jack, what are you doing? Everyone can see us.”

“I don’t care, Darling.” He said and kissed you passionately, slipping his tongue into your mouth and letting his hands wander all over you. 

Tequila’s laughter was what made Jack stop. He had just gotten to bottom of the stairs and said, “Stop being jealous, Whiskey.” Tequila said, shaking his head and leaving the hanger. “It was just a mission!” He yelled over his shoulder. 

“Is that what this is?” You said, looking back at Jack. “Are you jealous of what I had to do?” 

Jack looked away trying hide his insecurities.

“Baby, you know I was only picturing you when I had to flirt. I had to try really hard not to gag when those men said or did anything back.” You said. “You have nothing to be jealous for. I’m yours.” You whispered the last part in his ear. 

“Thank you for saying that, Darling. I’m sorry for being so possessive. You did so well on the mission, I just wish those men didn’t have to be involved.” 

“How about we go back to your place and you show me how possessive you can be.” You said. He picked you up bridal style and took you to his Bronco to take you home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to tease Whiskey at Glastonbury, but then I'd have to deal with the meat grinder. But I could see the reader groaning at his attempts at flirting with Clara. 
> 
> Also, I've only taken a few dance lessons so sorry if anything is off!


End file.
